In My Field of Paper Flowers
by Ivykinz888
Summary: Isabella is the Daughter of Voldemort&Bellatrix, but she grew up in the 'care' of muggles- or more so on the streets of London, after Dumbledore kidnaps her. Voldemort wants her back where she rightfully belongs.
1. Prologue

-_-_-_-_-_-_-VOLDEMORT'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I held the small child…my daughter tightly in my arms, rocking her softly.

"Isabella…" I whisper her name gently. She opens her bright blue eyes, and smiles up at me. I chuckle at her cuteness. I gently run a finger over the raven colored mass of curls on top of her head.

"I told you she would like you," Bellatrix said smiling. I smiled back at her, and then my daughter. I had been rather worried. I wasn't sure how i would feel about a daughter, let alone how she would feel about me. Would take one look at me, and automatically hate me? I knew it was a foolish notion- she's only a baby- she wouldn't hate anybody yet, but still.

I'm about to put her down when she grabs my finger and holds it as tight as she can. She's making leaving her, so much harder. I sighed heavily. Business is business, and I had things to attend too.

I put her down, and she immediately started crying. Is she trying to make this impossible? I picked her up again, and the waterworks stopped. Instead, she smiled up at me. I frowned at her, but that only made her giggle.

"You are going to be such a handful, aren't you?" She giggled again. I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile.

I started rocking her in my arms again, and soon she fell fast asleep. I kissed the top of her forehead, "I love you, Isabella."

I gently put her down in the crib, before I left for the meeting.

-_-_-_-_-_-TwoHoursLater-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Bellatrix agonizingly screamed at the house-elf. Her eyes mad with anger. With a flick of her wand, she killed the pathetic creature, before sinking to the ground in complete distress.

We had returned home to an empty house- an _empty_ house. Isabella is nowhere to be seen. The useless babysitter already lays mutilated and dead in the middle of the room.

I gritted my teeth in anger- as pure fury ran through me. I shouted endless curses, every which way, before sinking to the ground myself, next to my wife.

Something wet trails down my face, and i grit my teeth even harder as i realize they are tears. No. The Dark Lord does not cry.

I cast a spell on the house to see all who have entered

"Dumbledore," I hiss. I closed my eyes- who knows what he's done with my daughter? I don't imagine he'd kill her- he'd send her off with that pathetic twinkling in his eye to a "better" enviroment.

I finally had a chance to have at a family...How dare he steal from me…How dare he!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DUMBLEDORE'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I held the sleeping child carefully in my arms.

I did not trust Tom to raise a child of any sorts- the monster she would turn into under his care. I shuddered, and looked down at the child. She looks so peaceful…

"Dumbledore- do you really think this wise? She's still his child…" Severus said, looking rather nervous.

"It is better this way, she will be placed in the care of muggles where she will grow up until Hogwarts," I reply.

She opens her eyes, and looks up into mine.

"Hi Isabella…" I say sweetly. She stares at me- her eyes wide and innocent, before breaking out crying. I slowly try to make her stop, but she only cries louder.

-_-_-_-_-_-VOLDEMORT'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-

I sent my Death Eaters looking for her for days. They found nothing- not a trace. They now kneeled before me; all failures they were.

An idea occurred to me as I sat down in my chair and smiled coldly- I'm going to return this kidnapping favor, add my own dark little twist, kill the babies, mutilate them beyond reconition, than hang them somewhere for all to be seen. _Yesss._

"Three children; Go get them," I command them viciously. No one spoke or moved- they just look at me confused.

"My lord?" Severus is the first to ask.

"If Dumbledore wants to take my child, then I'll be damned if I do nothing in retaliation."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-DUMBLEDORE'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I already sent her off to the muggle world. She cried the entire time- I can only hope she will calm down. Such a distressed baby…what has Tom already done to her?

Minerva rushed into my office, her eyes wide in horror.

"What happened?" I immediately ask, standing up.

"D-Dumbledore, something terrible has happened! Terrible! Come quick- at the ministry,"

My face furrowed in confusion, as well as concerned, as we left for the ministry.

A crowd of people cowered in horror at three little balls hanging on the walls. As I walked closer, a feeling of dread over took me as I noticed they were not balls- but babies. My heart sunk.

They were beyond unrecognizable, just three balls of blood.

Cuts and bruises covered their little bodies. I walked even closer, and saw that they were not just cuts- on each child was a series of letters that spelled out one name.

_ISABELLA._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Reveiw? :)


	2. Chapter 1

_-_-_-_-_-_ISABELLA'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I linger in the doorway of alarm-clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, and the raindrops as they're falling tell a story," I sang softly to myself as spring's teardrops slowly rolled down the one of few Slytherin windows, "The nightmare, I built my own world to escape-"

"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullabies, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me," a familiar voice behind me orchestrated the notes beautifully.

A small smile spread across my face, as my best friend, Jay gingerly sits next to me. We just sit there listening to the little sounds of rain, and the gushing of wind for the longest time, content with the silence.

"Raindrops and wind" he paused, his warm hazel eyes gazing intently at the little specks of water rolling down the window, "don't actually- you know- Wind doesn't really whisper, and rain doesn't really tell a story."

They don't? I gently press my hand on the cool glass, and push it open. With a soft whistle, the wind gushes inside, dancing around me.

"Or maybe the wind just whispers in a different language and the raindrops tell a story not meant to be understood," I respond back, sharply inhaling another sweet breath of fresh air. He chuckles softly, giving me one of his famous crooked grins.

"You sure have a funn-"He began but was cut off by three blithering idiots crashing down the steps into the Slytherin common room.

"Blimey!" Draco's loud mouth shouted halfway across the room, a sneer appearing on his face, "Why don't you shut that bloody window?" Crabbe and Goyle grunted behind him.

"Say the magic word?" I smiled slyly. They always hated when I said 'magic word'. I know it's not really a magical word, I'm not stupid, but it pisses you off, so why not?

Draco glared coldly, "This is the kind of-"he paused looking over me and sneering, "_THING_ their sorting into Slytherin these days? Filthy Mudbloodsss."

"I know, I know, but they shouldn't let these types of _things_ into Hogwarts period," Jay responded in an exasperated voice, "A Filthy Manner-less Pureblood." He finished with a scoff, and I couldn't help but chuckle. This is why I will forever love Jay.

"How dare you insult Purebloods!" Draco rattled off, before I kindly interrupted.

"Purebloods? No. No. I think you misunderstood, Draco. Jay said Pureblood. See, without an S, the word is singular, as in _one_ specific person." I smiled brightly at him. His cheeks turned an angry shade of red, before he responded.

"Wait till-"

"My father hears about this!" Jay and I cut in finishing the famous words of Draco Malfoy with a chuckle.

His eyes narrowed viciously as Crabbe and Goyle blundered out in front of him, protectively. In turn, Jay placed his hand on my arm, ready to swing me behind him if they decide to try anything. I tried to shake him off with a scowl. I didn't need his protection.

Begrudgingly he released his hold and strolled out of the common room into the adjacent corridor, motioning for me to follow.

"Better to be a 'manner-less pureblood,' than a parent- less mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath with a smirk and was met with my piercing glare.

I gritted my teeth, biting my tongue, deciding that they are not worth my time.

I walked out, joining Jay as we started towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't need your protection," I promptly informed him for the thousandth time.

"Just because you don't _NEED_ it, doesn't mean I can't give it to you? Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn," I quickly denied, only to have Jay's joyous laugh as a response. I bite my lip for a moment, before I too smiled. "Maybe, I'm a little stubborn."

"A little? A _little?_ That's some understatement, Izzy," Jay retorted with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again.

"What am I going to do with you? Summer holidays is only two weeks away- than we'll really be stuck together again, roaming the streets of London," he said. I only replied with a smile full of mischief.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_2WeeksLater_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station with a piercing shriek on the breaks.

Everyone immediately bustled off the train in every direction, screaming farewell to their friends and running off to their families for the summer holidays.

Luna came up to me, smiling. Her father looking after her.

"Isn't anyone from your foster home coming to get you and Jay?" She asked, her eyes wide with concerned. I shook my head, plastering a smiling on my face, and lied my way through this.

"Unfortunately not, one of the others is really sick and needed them both to stay home," I let out a long sigh and scrunched my face into a look full of worry for my 'sick' foster sibling, "We'll be fine though, it's really not that far of a walk."

I hated lying to her- she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met, but I couldn't risk telling her the truth. I didn't want anyone to find out and ship me off to live with whatever hellish foster 'parents' that was next on the list. No.

Jay and I worked out a nice agreement with our current 'parents.' They continued to get those nice big fat government checks, while we took care of ourselves; Hogwarts for most of the year, than total freedom in the summer.

"I'll miss you!" Luna cried giving me a big hug. I hugged her back smiling, before mumbling to her that I'll miss her too. She waved to me a goodbye and ran off to join her dad.

I stood on my tipi toes, trying to find Jay in the mass of people.

I see one mother let out a high-pitched squeal before embracing her son, who prompty turned bright red with embarassment. He shrugged her off as she gushed over him. He's so lucky to have a mother like that- but he hardly seems to realize it?

I tore my eyes away from the scene and saw the famous Harry Potter standing rather awkwardly away from a huge group of red-heads, the Weasley's. I felt a pang of pity for him- he didn't have parents either...

At least he knows for sure his parents are dead, and didnt just abandon him to grow up in some god-awful place...No, my parents- they have to be dead...they have to be, I solemly convince myself.

I continued watching until the Weasley mother came over and hugged Harry like he was just another one of her numerous children.

Sighing, I finally tore my eyes away from the scene and went back to focusing on what matters- Where is Jay?

"I'm right here, IzzyBells," Jay said from behind me. I turn and face him, with a little scowling pout.

"IzzyBells?" Did he really just call me that? He smirks, chuckling, "No, Jay, Never again."

I shake my head with a smile before grabbing his hand and start pulling him towards the brick wall that will take us back to London.

In my hustle to leave, I practically run into Draco's father. His son sneers at me, and I just roll my eyes. I'm not in the mood Draco, but I refuse to be as ignorantly rude as you.

"I'm so sorry!" I say to his father in the most sincere voice, that I can conjure up.

He freezes looking at me closely, with a confused expression. I wait for him to say something. When he doesn't, I shrug and continue to drag Jay to the wall.

"That was weird," Jay muttered quietly. I completely agree, but whatever.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-JAY'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-

We cross through the barrier and into the regular station, and pushed outside into the city.

I almost ran into her, when Izzy stopped short inhaling the air with a small smile.

"What direction?" She asks with a glint of mischief in her eye. I smile at her, matching her expression with one of my own. We had total freedom now. I inhaled sharply, thinking we should probably get some stuff first.

"Let's stop by Roses's first," I say. She nods and practically prances off into that direction. I smiled at her- she's absolutely gorgeous. I know, she doesn't want protection- but how can I not want to protect her?

Her long raven colored curls swing gently down her back; her porcelain skin is a stunning contrast. She looks back at me with her big blue eyes, motioning for me to hurry up. It only takes me three long strides before I can slow down and match her pace. She's short and slight, which only adds to her innocence, but I know she's not someone I'd ever want to truly mess with.

She may look like a corn snake, but she'll bite like a cobra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[[[Corn snakes ^.^ are really cute colorful snakes (I'd never heard of them before till I looked it up) Reveiw? Feedback would be apreciated :)]]


	3. Chapter 2

Parseltongue:_ "BlahBlahBlah" _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-ISABELLA'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A side kick nearly hit me smack in the nose, but I duck rolled just in time. I quickly did a round house kick to the back of my sparring partner, hitting him right on his spine. He flew forward from the force, landing on his stomach. He quickly got up and regained his footing. He front snap kicked me, which sent my small frame flying to the ground. He towered over me, smirking.

"You're losing your touch Izzy," Jay said with a grin. I smiled up at him, before rolling over with a great amount of strength, kicked his ankles, and sent him flying to the ground. I pushed myself upwards and back on my feet.

"I think you're imagining things," I replied.

"Enough. Enough." Our Tai kwon do teacher, Mr. Brink called out, "That was very good- considering you too are very out of practice hmm?" He smiled brightly. I gave Jay my hand, and helped him up from the floor.

"Do you need us to help you out with anything else before we go?" I asked kindly.

We'd worked an agreement out with him that we would help him out wherever and whenever we could if he'd give us self-defense lessons. For my own sanity- I _needed_ them. Nobody would ever be able to hurt me…not again.

"No No, dear. You've done quite enough work today! You may go- please, do be safe."

I smiled and nodded at him, before leaving the building with Jay.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much," Jay said next to me.

"Hurt me? I'm perfectly unscathed by your pathetic kicks. How's your back?"

"Oh you hit me in the back? I didn't even notice." He grinned playfully. We are such liars, and we know it.

We went back down to our part of the city and up to the 'abandoned' house. The buildings once brilliant red bricks were now a muddy brown canvas, covered in random black spots. The windows were all shattered; just sharp shards of glass sticking up. A huge tree conceals half the house, while some vines crawls up the other side.

"ELI!" I screamed up to the third floor. A girl's head popped out and she grinned down at us, before lowering the old fire escape with the pulley system.

"I still say it's a bloody inconvenience that the front door is not usable," Jay muttered next to me.

I shrugged. Sure, it's a little inconvenient, but the ground floor is brilliantly set with booby traps. Any unwanted guest would get the surprise of a lifetime if they tried to take on this old house.

It may not look like much on the outside, but the inside I knew as home. The inner walls were all a mess of the most amazing and intricate art-work. Our names were spray painted in neon blues, pinks, oranges, yellows, greens, and purples. I touched my own and smiled. Definitely, home.

I grabbed a slice of pizza off the table in the middle of the room, and went over to grab a pillow and one of my school spell books. I headed up to the roof, and met most of my house mates there. I smiled at them, before taking to a corner and opening my book.

I hated how the ministry wouldn't let us use magic outside of school? Honestly, we are in the middle of a war. I need to not just learn the spells, but practice them too? Ridiculous.

What am I going to do if a Death Eater comes looking for me?

I sighed; at least that's a very unlikely situation.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-VOLDEMORT'S POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I sat at the head of my table, staring down at my inner circle Death Eaters as they slowly began reporting back to me the progress they have made against the Ministry in the last week alone. They'd made out fairly well on a few attacks of various villages. A good amount of prisoners lay screaming in fear in the dungeons. Very good. Very very good.

I will bring the Wizarding World to its knees and rise up as their leader.

"_Massstterr, still needs his heir_," Nagini hissed, slithering up next to me. My eyes narrowed as I looked down at the snake.

"_It's only a matter of time before I find her._"

Thinking about her angered me to my very core; she should be here, next to me, right at this moment. The only thing I know is she is somewhere with muggles- I'm not even sure Dumbledore let her go to Hogwarts! What if she's clueless to her magic ability? I inwardly groaned.

"My lord?...My lovely lord?...My lovely LOVELY lord?" Bellatrix practically shouted trying to get my attention. My eyes flickered to her, showing that yes- I am listening- and you can stop screaming now.

"Can we- I, specifically- go and torture the prisoners for information?" She asked with a glint in her eye…Oh Bellatrix…My beautiful Bella. She is so blood thirsty sometimes.

"Yes- don't forget to ask your favorite question, hmmm?" She nodded back solemnly, before leaving, taking most of the Death Eaters with her. She always asked about Isabella Riddle, but no one ever seemed to know too much on the subject. We needed someone from the bloody Order, not the ministry; more so, Dumbledore himself.

"My Lord?" Lucius had stayed behind.

"Yes, Lucius. What is it?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Bellatrix- to give her any false hope-or even my wife. You know how they are and I do not know for sure, my lord…When I picked up Draco from the train station- a young girl bumped into me. She- well she looked very familiar! A lot like Bellatrix, and then Draco said her name is Isabella. She's the perfect age too, My Lord, but I do not know."

My eyes widened, ever so slightly. A girl named Isabella? Isabella- what? Surely, Dumbledore would have changed her last name at the very least…. Nagini hissed viciously next to me.

"_Is it her? Tell me!_" She said, suddenly slithering closer to Lucius, making him take a good three step backwards in fear. I chuckled at Nagini, and told her to be patient.

"What is her last name?" I inquired.

"I believe Draco said it was Carter? Some filthy muggle last name."

"Just find out as much information as you can about the child, and report back to me immediately," I said and then dismissed him.

A smile slowly crept over my usually stoic face. If it's her- I'll have her next to me in no time at all. I'll have my little girl back.

**I don't know how old I want to make Isabella. I'm between Thirteen, Fourteen?**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please Review! : ) I'd love to hear what you all think so far.**


End file.
